


Something's Missing

by shepweirfan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy feels like something is missing.  Slight spoilers for series five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Missing

Amy couldn't help but think she was missing something or someone as she wrote out the guest list for her wedding. She had asked Rory a dozen times who it was but he hadn't the slightest idea either.

Sighing, she shook her head and continued the list. As she wrote she heard her mom calling to her. "In the kitchen," she replied.

"Sweetheart, Mr. Beedlebarb is here," she said.

Amy looked up at the elderly man with a smile. He had lived next door to them since she was five and he was like a grandfather to her. The smile immediately faded when she saw the bow tie he was wearing.

She had a brief flash of a lopsided grin on a man leaning against a blue box wearing a bow tie. Amy shook her head and the image went away.

"Are you all right, dear?" Mrs. Pond asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied with a reassuring smile. "Just fine."


End file.
